


Harley & Ivy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr prompt asking for Harley&Ivy Cordia AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley & Ivy

It was a bank robbery gone wrong. Cora had been shot in the midst of the chaos and Peter had left her behind after taking her share of the money. She somehow made her way away from the bank and the cops, holding her stomach where she had been shot.

 

There was a park nearby and she collapsed on a bench, the pain too much. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was a green glove touching her and bright red hair.

 

When she finally awoke, she was in an unfamiliar room, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Slowly, she sat up and found that her wound had been bandaged. Cora slowly got out of bed and made her way out of the room, the wood boards creaking as she walked down the stairs.

 

There was someone with bright red hair standing in the kitchen, green gloves sitting on the counter. “H-hello?” Cora croaked out.

 

The woman jumped and turned around, Cora immediately recognizing her as the person she saw before she blacked out. “Oh,” The woman said with a smile. “You’re awake.” She grabbed her gloves, slipping them on her hands and reaching for a glass from the cabinet. “Come sit down, I was just finishing breakfast.”

 

Cora made her way to the table, noticing her black and red costume was folded up and a sewing kit was opened beside it. “You-who are you?”

 

“Lydia,” The woman replied, coming over and setting a plate and glass down in front of Cora. “Lydia Martin, I’m the woman who saved you.”

 

“Wh-why?”

 

Lydia shrugged, bringing her own plate over to the table. “Because you don’t deserve to die because of a man, especially one as cruel as Peter Hale.”

 

“How did you-”

 

Lydia smiled. “I know many things, Harley Quinn.”


End file.
